Master Goku and the Live of Sage
by jill.thompson.9862
Summary: Sage is a beaten and abused pup that was put into dog fights. Can this pup escape the pain of the dog fights? Find out in Master Goku amd the Live of Sage. Rated T just in case.


Master Goku and the life of Sage

The laughter of my masters children fills the meadow where I rump around causing flowers to fall off their steams. "Sage" I hear my name called by my master Goku "Come here girl." I run to Goku and jump up and knock him down and start to lick his face. "Okay girl. Okay" Goku says laughing. Gohan and Goten my master's children come over and pat me on the head. I wasn't always this happy though. Before I was beaten and abused. That all changed after I came to earth and Goku saved me. **(Flashback)** When I was a puppy my mother, my brothers, and sisters were killed by an 18 year old kid. The only way I stayed alive was that my mother hid me in a dark corner. About one month later the boy came back and felt so bad for killing my mom that he adopted me. The boy loved me enough and feed me every day. That lasted until I was one year old when he loaded me into the back of his van and drove off. About an hour later the door to the back of the van was opened and I could smell the foul smell of a bar. I was picked up and taken into the back of the bar. Inside the back where rows and rows of cages filled with different kind of dogs. I was taken to an empty cage and was thrown in to it. I was scared. About two hours later a tall man who was well built with long spiky hair walked up to my cage beside him stood a small man with tall spiky hair. "Who brought in the new dog" The well built one said "Not sure Raditz. Maybe you should fight her." The short one said. "Good idea Vegeta" Raditz said. Raditz opens my cage and grabs me by the scarf of the neck. He than walks me to an arena that smells of death and blood. He walks me through a gate and I watch as the other one opens and someone walks a pit bull in. The pit then tries to lunge at me but the chain around his neck catches up to him and pulls him back. "I'm so sorry I have to do this." The pit says to me "If I don't they'll kill me." I watch as his chain is taken off and as soon as it is the pit lunges at me. The pit is ripping fur from my skin and the pain is unbelievable. The pain only stops when one guy kicks the pit in the ribs knocking it away from me. I watch as the guy walks over and keeps kicking it muttering "Stupid mutt." I can't stand it anymore I lunge at his arm and bit down hard on it. The taste of blood fills my mouth. Raditz comes over and beats me until I let go. When I do the man's arm is all bitten and bloody. When Raditz hit me I landed on the floor where he continued to kick me the other guy also started to kick the pit again. I could do nothing. All I could do was lay there receiving the blows. Later both the pit and I were dragged outside in the cold lot. We where both beaten and bloody. "I am sorry I got you into this" I say "No kid it's not your fault all the dogs here don't want this either but our masters force us and if we don't fight. Well I think you can see what happens when we don't fight." The pit says trying to lift my spirits. It didn't help much. About 5 minutes later the pit and I are dragged back inside and put back into our cages. Raditz walks to my cage again. He looks at my beaten and bloody body and says to Vegeta "I know she didn't win but she sure can bite an arm. Vegeta get someone I want to make an offer." Vegeta goes somewhere and comes back with someone. Raditz looks at the guy and says "How much for this one" he points to me. The guy says "$500" Raditz digs around in his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. "I'll take her" he says. The man takes the cash and Raditz opens my cage and grabs me by the scarf of the neck. He takes me out side and loads me up into his van. We drive away from the dog fights and from any chance of freedom I had. The doors to the van are open 15 minutes later and I am taken inside a house. Inside I am chained to a wall and Raditz says to me "Well now that I have you, you'll need a coaler to prove that you belong to me and that you are a fighting dog." he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a leather strap that has a snapping hook on it. He puts it around my neck. "We start training tomorrow." he says walking away from me. That night I can't sleep because I was scared for what the morning may hold. In the morning Raditz takes me out back and says "Alright mutt training starts today. Now you see that training dummy over there." He points to a something "That is what you'll be attacking." I just stand there looking at him "What are you waiting for attack it." I do nothing I didn't want to be his fighting dog even though I knew it came with a price if I didn't fight the thing. I just didn't want to become like the other dogs at the dog fights. Raditz walks up to me and I cower in fear with my tail between my legs but that does not stop him from kicking me. When he stops he says "Are you going to attack it now?" I stand and instead of attacking it I attack him. He only stops me when he hits me hard with his hand knocking me away. I stand but fall down again I think he may have broken one of my or two of my legs from that impact. Raditz walks over and drags my unmoving body inside the house and chains me to the wall. Days pass and my legs heal and I soon understand that there will be no fighting Raditz. Soon I am outside again attacking his dummy. Days turn into months and I find myself becoming more brutal with the dummy and soon Raditz calls me over and says "Okay you have trained for quite some time and it is now time for you to come on a mission with me. We leave tomorrow." We walk back into the house and I get a goodnight sleep. The next day he loaded me into his space pod and we took off. We arrive on at the planet about 1 year later and I had been training a lot during that year becoming the ultimate fighting dog. When we land on the planet we exit Raditz's pod and are greeted by a farmer. "Hey you" he yells to us. Raditz smiled and says "What's your power level little human? 5" Raditz approaches and the farmer fires his gun. Raditz catches the bullet and through it back at him. Raditz then says "Now get back up and tell me you're sorry. Human? Human? 'sigh'." He then looks at me and says "Stay here I will be back." I stay there not wanting to disobey him. About 15 minutes later Raditz comes back holding a kid by the neck of his shirt. He throws the kid in the space pod. Later he checks his scouter and says "Okay be on your guard there are two power levels heading this way." I get in my fighting stance and wait. Soon there are two people that came flying in. There is a tall one with spiky hair and a tall one with green skin and a turban. The tall one with spiky hair yells out to Raditz "Raditz give me back my son!" Raditz smiles and says "So you're here already and I see you brought the Namekian." Than the Namekian started to take off his turban and the tall guy with spiky took of his blue under shirt, wristbands, and his boots. Raditz checks his scouter and says "So taking off your clothes makes you stronger on this planet." "No" the spiky haired one says "We're wearing waited clothing." They charge at Raditz I just stand there not really sure what just happen. I then get my nerve back and charge at the Namekian and bite his arm hard. "Goku" the Namekian yells out to the spiky haired one "Watch out he's got an attack dog." I release his arm and charge at Goku I bite his arm hard. I only let go when Raditz says "That's enough." Then I see that the Namekian is charging an attack. I bark in warning. Raditz looks at the Namekian and charges him. The next thing I hear is the boy that Raditz brought yelling "Stop hurting my daddy." I didn't even know that Raditz was crushing Goku's ribs until I looked up to see Goku's son head butting Raditz in the chest. I just sat down not sure what happen. "Attack the boy" Raditz says from the ground. I look at the small boy who is now over by his father hugging him. This is where I draw the line I will not attack a child. "Do it now!" Raditz yells. I turn around looking at Raditz I lunge at him attacking him. Soon he stops the attack by hitting me and knocking me away. "Stop" Goku yells "Don't hurt that poor animal." Raditz ignores him and walks over to my body and kicks me in the ribs. I lay there receiving the painful blows. Goku jumps up and puts Raditz into a full nelson stopping him from kicking me anymore. "Piccolo" Goku calls out "Now." Piccolo nods and yells "Special Beam Canon." A blast fires from two of Piccolo's fingers and luckily it only hits Raditz because Goku dodged it just in time. Raditz's unmoving body falls to the ground and Goku calls me over by saying "Come here girl come on." I drop my tail between my legs scared of what he might do to me I bite his friends arm and his arm. All I can wonder is if he will beat me like Raditz did for attack him. "Its okay girl I won't hurt you." Goku says I walk over and prepare myself for whatever comes. "Thank you" he says patting my head and scratching my ear. "Thank you for not attacking my son." I look at him he is not mad. "Well." He says "I think that now that you don't have an owner I should adopt you." My tail comes out from between my legs but I don't wag it. "I think that I'll name you Sage." I wag my tail a little. "Do you like that name?" I bark and lick his face. He laughs and says "Well than come on Sage lets go home." I walk a little but fall down one of my legs is broken again. "Oh okay" Goku says "I guess I will need to carry you home and patch that leg up." He picks me up gently and mounts his flying cloud Nimbus. We fly off to his home with his child. "His name is Gohan Sage." Goku says when we get home. "Now stay here for now I need to talk to my wife." He heads into his house laying me on the ground gently. About 5 minutes later he comes out with a female and says "Chi-Chi this is Sage." He looks at me "Sage this is Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi looks at me "She looks like she was beaten." Goku looks at his wife and says "She was Chi-Chi. Please let us keep her she is hurting inside and out." "Oh I don't know. She will be a lot of work to bring back to a kind loving dog." Chi-Chi says "Please Chi-Chi. She needs a loving family." Goku says. "Oh okay." Chi-Chi says "But she is your responsibility." "Thank you Chi-Chi." Goku says picking me up and bringing me inside. He lays me on the floor and goes to the kitchen he comes back holding soothing small. "Okay Sage eat up it'll make you feel better." He hands me a small been and I eat it. I felt better already. I became better over the months and soon Chi-Chi was expecting another baby. The little boy Gohan that I didn't attack soon became a teenager and fought an enemy that tried to destroy the world. Unluckily Master Goku was killed in the attack and when his second son was born he was not living to see it. Poor Goten never met his dad until he was 4. Soon Master Goku rejoined the living world.** (End flashback) **Now I am happy and enjoying the live I have with my family. No longer will I beaten or abused I will be loved forever.

**The end hoped you like it.**


End file.
